


Unexpected Subdrop

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Martyn and Cornelia are staying over at their house tonight to hang out and catch up with them. They played various board games and watched several movies. It has been an enjoyable night but when they called it a day, Dan obviously had other plans.When they were doing the do, Phil experiences something he hasn't experienced before and panics. Dan takes care of Phil and fluff ensues.





	Unexpected Subdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, this is my first time writing something like this and i enjoyed it a lot! Sorry for errors and enjoy!

"Shhhh... Keep quiet Phil. You wouldn't want your brother to hear you moaning my name, right?" Dan whispered hoarsely against Phil's ear. He could feel Dan's hot breath tickling a spot between his neck and ears which sent delicious shivers down his spine.

_Well, that's easier said than done. It's not like it's my fault that I am like this!_ Phil thought.

He couldn't answer Dan coherently if he tried talking because then, the voices he's restraining would come out. He manages a small yes and bites his lip to avoid making unnecessary noises.

***a while ago**

Martyn and Cornelia are staying over at their house tonight to hang out and catch up with them. They played various board games and watched several movies. It has been an enjoyable night but when they called it a day, Dan obviously had other plans. As Martyn and Cornelia retire to the guest bedroom, Dan follows Phil to his bedroom; and as soon as they both entered the room, Dan closes and locks the door whilst pushing Phil to the bed. 

"Dan, what are you doing-?!" Phil gasped when Dan climbs on the bed and kisses him fervently. It was not a kiss that was slow and relaxing, it was the exact opposite. It was the type of kiss they like when they're pent up and couldn't wait for an alone time again because of their busy schedules; but they were alone right now and Phil wonders why Dan is being rough and gives bruising kisses. 

"I can't get my hands on you like usual and it's very frustrating, it's your fault for being so attractive." Dan mutters, kissing from Phil's neck to his jaw and down to his neck. He feels big calloused hands go underneath his long-sleeved shirt, caressing his slim waist, soon lingering on his bum which is covered only by his pajamas.

Phil was about to make a remark about what Dan said but before he could do so, Dan's other hand tweaks his nipple while the other hand gropes his ass. He has very sensitive nipples and doing that including the other ministrations Dan did made him instantly hard and he subconsciously let out a high-pitched moan, which is unlike his normal baritone voice.

"As much as I love the sounds you make, we have to remember that we have guests tonight." Dan whispers, turning Phil over on his stomach. He removes Phil's pajama bottoms and lifts Phil slightly so that he's on all fours. He cups Phil's chin from behind and moves his neck to a side, giving him more access to kiss the smooth, pale neck of his boyfriend. When Dan pressed his chest to Phil's back, he felt Dan's hard-on too. Phil blushes when he feels how hard Dan is and wonders how long he has been this hard.

"Why is your sex drive still like a teenager's, I swear you're always horny!" Phil says in a hushed tone, trying to make it seem that he doesn't like what Dan's doing but his breathy voice betrays him completely. 

Dan sees Phil's neck and ears turn red and chuckles, he gropes Phil’s cock, moving his hands up and down tantalizingly. Making sure to play with the head and tighten his hold, teasing him.

"You say that, but you're hard as fuck in just a few minutes." Phil wanted to moan, he wasn't used to holding back his voice; instead, he bites the duvet on his bed which efficiently prevented his noises from slipping. 

"It's been a while so I have to prep you," Dan says as he grabs the lube from Phil's bedside drawer. 

"Uhmm, it's fine Dan. I may or may not have used a vibrator earlier so... uhm" If it was possible, Phil's cheeks turned a darker shade of red from embarrassment. He knows that Dan's going to tease him about it and he knows that it would last a long time before Dan lets it go.

"I guess you don't need me then, seeing that the vibrator is more appealing than your boyfriend." Dan said smirking as he poured a generous amount of lube on his hands and lubed up his dick, not bothering with a condom.

"Shut up... I w-want you. So hurry up and do it already!" Phil says and looks behind him to look Dan in the eyes with a pleading look.

Dan feels like he might cum right about now if he continued stroking his dick when he saw how Phil looked.

His eyes are almost completely black, lips red and swollen by having been roughly kissed, and the hard blush on his cheeks looked erotic, the contrast between the paleness of his skin and the bright red creating a lovely image of Phil that Dan wouldn't want anyone to see.

"Seeing that you're so lost already, I suppose I have to help you." Dan says, like he was the one who is doing Phil a favor when in reality, he wouldn't know what to do if Phil didn’t comply right now; he'd probably get mad due to sexual frustration.

He put lube on his fingers and slowly put in two at once, it is soft and loose. He fingers Phil as he stroked his dick and when he felt Phil push himself on his fingers he aligned himself up and entered Phil slowly, relishing in Phil's still tight heat; pushing until he bottomed out. He was a huge and tall man and his member was obviously more than average so it took quite a while for him to bottom out. 

Phil feels like he was on fire, he and Dan has done this a lot of times before and he wasn't sure why he's feeling it more than usual today when he had gotten himself off in the morning. He thinks that maybe it's because his brother and his brother's girlfriend was on the room next to them and the risk of being heard by his brother was giving him mixed feelings.

Dan started slowly but eventually getting into a rough pace, hitting something inside of Phil that made him forget that they have guests and let out a cry of imminent pleasure. 

"Shhhh... Keep quiet Phil. You wouldn't want your brother to hear you moaning my name, right?" Dan whispered hoarsely against Phil's ear. He could feel Dan's hot breath tickling a spot between his neck and ears which sent delicious shivers down his spine.

He couldn't answer Dan coherently if he tried talking because then, the voices he's restraining would come out. He mutters something which sounds something along the lines of _I can't help it_ and bites his lip to avoid making unnecessary noises. 

"Want me to help?" Dan says in between his hard thrusts. He feels Phil nod in agreement, taking this a cue to change their position a bit. He pulls Phil towards him so that they are both on their Knees and his big hand covers Phil's mouth, his other hand on Phil's stomach for support. 

Phil was now a moaning mess, he feels wetness prickle his eyes as he struggles to breathe due to the overwhelming pleasure he feels from their new position and the feeling of not having a way to let out the intense pleasure he feels through his noises. Apparently, their new position gave Dan more access to go deeper and Dan kept hitting that spot inside him that made him want to run away and stay at the same time. His hand found its way to Dan's soft curls pulling it slightly and the other on Dan's arm which is on his stomach holding him in place, he knows that his fingernails are digging in Dan's skin but he couldn't seem to care at the moment.

Phil feels dizzy, getting lost in the overwhelming pleasure that he feels making him inaudible, just uttering incoherent sounds that are muffled by Dan's hands. Phil feels various intense emotions; it almost feels like he was in another dimension, somewhere, where the pain is indistinguishable from his pleasure.

It wasn't long before Phil feels the heat pool in his stomach. Dan sensed that Phil's close from how he's tightening and clenching on him so he used the hand that was on Phil's stomach to jack him off in time with his thrusts. 

On one hard thrust, Phil cums on his sheets some even landed on his chest. It was so sudden and all too soon and it's too much at the same time.

Appreciating Dan's hand on his mouth for it muffled his cries of Dan's name in ecstasy from being heard. Soon after Phil came, Dan's thrusts got much more fervent and erratic, biting Phil in between his neck and shoulders when he came inside Phil to restrain himself from making noises too. He hears Phil's muffled whimper when he bites him remembering that he still has his hand covering Phil's mouth and releases him gently. 

Phil could feel Dan's thick cum go deep in him, he feels wrecked and claimed. When Dan releases him, he wants to calm down and clean up but his body wouldn't follow him. He can't seem to calm down from his high and his body is convulsing and he is letting out breathy moans involuntarily. He can't seem to think straight and he feels panicky, not knowing what's happening to him.

"D-Dan... nghhh-" Phil mutters as he weeps, voice so small that Dan wouldn't be able to hear it if he's not near him. 

When Dan sees the state Phil is in he was confused for a moment until it clicks in his mind. He has read about this in some articles but he did not know that it could actually happen. He shouts at himself for being so stupid to not notice that Phil's in subspace and he has just experienced a sub drop, which could be emotionally harmful for Phil if he won't do anything. Dan immediately sets Phil on his back and snuggles closer to him. He takes Phil's hands and puts his palm on his chest, letting him feel his heartbeat.

"Phil baby, come back to me." Dan whispers, making Phil's teary eyes look at him.

"Breathe with me. It's okay Phil, let's calm down together okay? Inhale... exhale..." Dan breathes with Phil and tries to calm the other's harsh breathing pattern. He thought that subspace only happens in BDSM scenes and he read that it is quite hard to achieve it but he guessed he thought wrong. Phil tries to focus on Dan's voice, trying hard to stop weeping and relishes in the feeling of Dan's heartbeat on his palm, still feeling the intense emotions and dizziness but he's breathing slower now.

"That's good, focus on me okay. It's okay to cry if you feel like it. Let it all out, I won't leave you..." Dan says in a soothing way, hoping that Phil would let out his feelings so that he could regain his normal self. Phil then wept on Dan's chest and slowly, the convulsions stopped and he feels like he could talk again. Only the dizziness and the exhaustion remain.

"I'm sorry Philly, I'm dumb. I should've noticed." Dan says feeling angry at himself for being the reason Phil had to go through that without him knowing.

"I'm f-fine; it's just s-so overwhelming... I d-don't even know what happened." Phil stuttered, still confused about the whole situation.

"But I do, you've just experienced a sub drop Philly. It's an intense feeling after you reached subspace and I-" Dan says but was interrupted by Phil who kissed him, short but sweet.

"I'm alright now, Dan. Please, I feel icky but I want cuddles." Phil mutters, Dan decides that he'll have to talk to Phil about this tomorrow because it would definitely make a change in their sex life, but for now, he'll have to indulge him in affection for what he has just experienced. 

"Of course..." Dan stands up and gets a washcloth and wipes him and Phil, he also manages to change their duvet which is sweaty and disgusting. After cleaning up, he pulls Phil so that he was spooning him, kissing his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

"I love you, Phil. We'll talk about this tomorrow okay? For now, let's just sleep, you're probably exhausted" Dan says, waist around Phil and locking their fingers together as he let his eyes close and the feeling of being satiated get to him

"I love you too, Bear."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a second part to this? the next day after or martyn and cornelia's point of views? I appreciate your comments!
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! https://philipisdaniels.tumblr.com/


End file.
